Catlin
Catlyn Nimir catlin was a 6'8" pure-blodded vampier with crimson hair and glowing rusty eyes her skin white as snow and her lips deep as blood her body deceptively strong despite her looks she would often wear long sleeved black or deep red clothing and high heald shoes since being reborn is a 4'11" Dampier with red hair and jewel-like red eyes her pale skin cool and smooth yet phisekly weak she moves with all the grace and dignity of a noble and her voice often hold a sensual purr to it her tone almost always sounding like she is flirting then just talking and almost always is smirking or looking amused even when wounded Her wold and history in her world Purebloods have existed as long as time itself has and as such have a long history even before earth's humans had evolved to be sentient and were around in earth's fall to record it their identifying characteristics are pale with often red rusty red or glowing reddish eyes they are often believed to have unearthly beauty and lethal frame but deceptively strong and have long bean historians but earth was not their homeworld due to their long lives and being borderline immortal they had long since made themselves able to fly in space ability to cloak their ships and inhabit new planets purebloods had 4 primary families that made the top 4 that set rules for the rest this is because these families are the oldest and most powerful of the purebloods called the Nimir family, the Kacati family, the O’neal family and the Nam’at family and of theas 4 the Nimir family and the Nam’at family where the stronger families also allied families. it was this world that catlyn was born on an isolated planet so they could evolve and live in peace her family had believed in co-existing with humans and often would work towards that goal her mother, however, did not believe in that end goal and her love for her father soon would end in realising she would not be able to sway him to take the humans as livestock when her father discovered her mother had humans caged like animals he could not bring himself to kill her so instead exiled her and drove her out from their kind with rule of if she was ever found and had not changed would be slain for the beast she was. Catlyn was raised by her father after that taught the ways of her family and why they did this her father Alexsander taught her everything she ever wished of learning and even things she wanted on a whim making sure she had all the tools avalebul for her to succeed and all the know how to succeed him and run the family right he had made sure to show catlyn twice the love he could provide so she would not miss her mother and devoted himself to her when he could making sure she would never feel alone because of this catlyn never truly felt alone even when her father was busy and never did miss her mother as she would get told by the maids of all the horrible things her mother would do to humans a race by this point she had come to be fond of and liked learning about them and talking to them she enjoyed how they would live so short but would live without boundary they where a race she wished to see grow and become better. to train herself to be ready for if she needed to end her mother catlyn trained briefly as an Assasin learning how to kill with not only damage but posins and other not so savory methods she spent a good 200 years learning the ways and became frighteningly good taking out rogue created vamps and farel vampires alike catlyn grew up knowing the horrors her mother had done to others and had vowed never to become like that and find a way they could sustain themselves without the need of human blood using other natural methods to be just as filling and nutritious but completely remove the human aspect it was with this goal in mind she spent 2000 years of her life after she had come of age at 150 years during her time she had explored many worlds in search of a way to pull this off for many years finding little but finally found a breakthrough and was able to isolate 2 plants with necessary things needed she just had to find a way to pull the strands separate and put together it was during her critical moment when they almost had it that the lab she was working in got attacked by vampire hunters tricked by a rival home bent against her mission her family is one of the only ones keeping the vampires from ruling over the other races Reborn a new since being reborn as a Dampier she had lost most of the powers she had as a vampier witch unsettled her at first when she came to scyholm but it did not stop her research or her desire to find that substitute for blood she spent most of her time researching and exsploring looking foreany sembancec of what she knew but none of it rang a bell so started over from scrtach starting with small postons and concotisons she could make for helping incrases ones potenital hoping in time she couldfind again the herbs she nedded or a new verson of what she had found prior with the knoleg she had of it now had no dout would find somthing simaler it was when she had spent meany weeks in her home reserching when she got spat out into another world she had no idea it had happend again as she was absorbed in her reserch of the plants she had found Frends catlyn has few frends but ones she has made thus far Eli-a helpfull yon man who she finds amusing and desided to help with his love afairs Markus -another helpfull yong male who had desided to help her in her studys Jules- a nobal she has meat feels is fairly sex driven but a good man and loving husbend to vavi Vavi- a loving wife if a bit moody but kind harted defenetly helps cat feel welcom Category:Characters